Naughty gift
by Princess Assasin
Summary: keisengan Naruto yang berbuah manis hehe ...warning : Sasunaru Typo,geje don't like don't read


**Naughty**** Gift**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasu/Naru/Gaa/Sai

Genre: Humor/ Parody

Rating: K

**Warning : One shot, pendek****, Judul ga nyambung, Typo berpiknikan dimana-mana, mengandung kata yang tidak baku, Geje dll**

Hallo minna_sama ketemu lagi dengan saya author ga jelas asal usulnya hehe...gomen kali ini author hadir dengan fic geje lagi. Tanpa banyak bicara langsung aja deh ...

Happy reading ^_^

Suatu hari yang sangat membosankan bagi Naruto yang sekarang sedang bermalas-malasan di kamar apartemennya dikarenakan sekarang sedang tidak ada misi untuknya. Naruto berbalik dan tiba-tiba pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah kalender yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya dan dengan itu pula tiba-tiba ide gila muncul di kepalanya.

Dengan sangat nista Naruto mengambil sebuah kertas skrol dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Setelah selesai akhirnya skrol itu di kirim dengan menggunakan burung merpati dengan tujuan kepada dua orang teman dekatnya yaitu Gaara di Sunagakure dan Sai yang sekarang sedang menjalankan misi bersama Kapten Yamato di sebuah desa terpencil

- ooo0oooo -

Sang merpati pun akhirnya tiba di kota tujuannya yaitu Sunagakure.

"Tuan Kazekage..., ada kiriman sebuah undangan untuk anda," kata seorang pengawal kepada Gaara yang sedang asyik memeluk boneka Teddynya *masa Kazekage gini* hehe...

Gaara pun akhirnya membuka undangan tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari konoha, inilah isi dari undangan tersebut

Undangan Pernikahan

Uzumaki Naruto

dan

Uchiha Sasuke

Jtar..jtar...bagai tersambar chidori gratis tiba-tiba wajah Gaara mengepulkan asap tanda kaget, emosi dan patah hati (?)

"Tuan Kazekage..., Apa anda baik-baik saja?" kata pengawal tersebut.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan pengawalnya Gaara langsung melesat pergi dengan melewati gurun pasir nan tandus, hutan belantara yang lebat, musim salju yang menusuk tulang karena memang minim daging *plak* serta berenang di lautan yang dipenuhi ikan piranha sehingga keadaan Gaara setelah itu benar-benar bak gembel sejati hehe...

- ooo0oooo -

Sementara itu disebuah desa kecil dimana Sai dan Yamato sedang menjalankan misinya terlihat seorang pemuda seksi *hoek* yaitu Sai yang baru saja mendapat skrol undangan yang sama

Dengan penuh perasaan Sai membuka isi skrol undangan itu dan lagi - lagi Sai kebagian chidori gratis yang langsung menyambar gosong hatinya.

"Demi udel seksiku...ini tidak mungkin! "teriak Sai dengan sangat histeris sehingga tidak menyadari kalau sekarang dia sedang berada di jamban dan tanpa berpikir membersihkan bekas BABnya dulu Sai langsung kabur menuju Konoha *benar-benar jorok*

- ooo0oooo -

2 hari kemudian keduanya akhirnya sampai ke Konoha dan langsung berniat menemui Naruto untuk mendapatkan sebuah penjelasan.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Gaara kepada Sakura yang kebetulan melintas di Desa.

"Tadi Naruto bilang, dia mau latihan di hutan dekat bukit itu," jawab Sakura dengan pandangan heran plus mesum (?)

Gaara langsung melesat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya dan berpikir kalau sekarang Sakura sedang berbicara dengan orang gila akibat dari perjalanannya yang kelewat ekstrim sehingga pakaian di tubuh Gaara yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah sebuah sempak yang bergambar boneka beruang di bagian pantatnya.

- ooo0oooo -

Beberapa menit setelah Gaara berlalu lagi-lagi Sakura lagi-lagi didatangi seorang mahluk aneh yang terlihat dari kejauhan nampak seperti ibu-ibu hamil dikarenakan perut orang tersebut buncit, tetapi setelah sang mahluk nista mendekat barulah Sakura sadar kalau itu adalah Sai teman satu teamnya.

"Dimana Naruto sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Sai dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu ada baiknya kau katakan dulu siapa orang yang sudah menghamilimu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada serius.

"Bukan begitu keadaannya, Sakura. Aku ini buncit bukan karena hamil tapi karena masuk angin dikarenakan pakaianku yang terlalu mengekspos udel seksiku ini," jawab Sai

"Oh...maafkan aku, Sai. Sekarang Naruto sedang latihan di bukit," kata Sakura dengan sangat tidak enak hati namun senang (?)

Dengan begitu melesatlah Sai ketempat tujuan yang dimaksud Sakura tadi

- ooo0oooo -

Di bukit tempat Naruto latihan...

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang mahluk cabul berlari dengan hanya menggunakan sempak bergambar sedang mendekat kearah Naruto dan setelahnya berkata

"Naruto_chan..., Aku akan lakukan apapun asalkan kau tidak menikah dengan Sasuke," kata Gaara sang mahluk cabul tadi.

"Tunggu dulu..., ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan?" kata Naruto pada Gaara.

Belum sempat Gaara menuruskan ucapannya tiba-tiba dari arah yang sama terlihat seorang ibu hamil a.k.a Sai yang juga sedang berlari menuju kearah Naruto

"Naru_koi..., Aku mohon kau menikah denganku saja! Aku mencintaimu lebih dari Sasuke," kata Sai dengan air mata dan hingus yang berlinang deras.

"Oke teman-teman! sepertinya kalian sudah salah paham tentang ini," kata Naruto mencoba menjelaskan kepada kedua mahluk nista yang sekarang sedang menangis tanpa henti.

- ooo0oooo -

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari keberaaan Naruto and fans hehe...

"Apa kau yakin kita akan menghancurkan Konoha sekarang?" kata Suigetsu pada Sasuke

" Seperti yang kau lihat, Suigetsu," jawab Sasuke yang sekarang sedang melompat dari dahan satu ke dahan yang lain bersama ketiga monyet-monyetnya ralat teman-temannya yang biasa disebut team Taka.

Sasuke terus melompat sampai akhirnya sebuah kertas undangan nista terlempar dan menimpa wajahnya sekaligus membuat padangan matanya tertutup yang menyebabkan Sasuke kehilangan kesesimbangan dan terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit membentur sebuah pohon dan meninggalkan benjol di kepalanya yang cukup seksi hehe...

"Sasuke_kun..., Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? kau tidak lihat aku benjol sebesar ini!" teriak Sasuke.

Dengan sangat kesal Sasuke langsung melihat sebuah kertas skrol yang baru saja merusak imagenya sebagai cowok cool *cieee* setelah Sasuke membaca dengan terbata-bata dan mengeja dengan pelan takut ketahuan temen-temannya kalau dirinya kurang lancar membaca dikarenakan tidak tamat sekolah ninja akhirnya Sasuke bisa merasakan perasaan orang-orang yang selama ini diberi chidori olehnya.

"Teman-teman..., sepertinya rencana kita menghancurkan Konoha harus ditunda dulu!" kata Sasuke dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi kenapa?" kata Suigetsu.

"Apa kau tidak lihat keadaanku ini! Apa kata orang nanti kalau melihatku yang sangat keren ini menyerang desa dengan keadaan kepala yang benjol begini ," jawab Sasuke *ckckckc*

Dengan begitu akhirnya team Taka segera membubarkan diri dan Sasuke pergi sendiri ke Konoha dengan kerudung merah menutupi kepala benjolnya. Sesampainya di Konoha Sasuke bingung harus bertanya kepada siapa, namun akhirnya kebingungannya reda setelah melihat Sakura, dengan begitu Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Sakura mantan teman satu teamnya itu.

"Ehem...maaf Nona..., Apa kau tahu dimana Uzumaki Naruto sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus menutupi wajahnya dengan kerudung merah hasil rampasan pada seorang nenek tua agar tidak dikenali oleh Sakura.

"Maaf nenek ini siapa ya?" tanya Sakura

'APA NENEK! Gue sekeren ini dipanggil NENEK! Dasar jenong sialan,"teriak Sasuke dalam hati, namun emosinya terkendali mengingat kalau sekarang dia memang sedang menyamar.

"Ada apa nek? kok nenek diam? "tanya Sakura lagi.

"Oh begini..., Nenek mencari Naruto cuma mau meminta pertanggung jawaban karena dia sudah mengambil first kiss nenek," jawab Sasuke asal.

- ooo0oooo -

"APA ! jadi semua ini hanya lelucon April mop ," teriak Gaara pada Naruto.

"Iya teman-teman..., maafkan aku ya...," kata Naruto dengan cengirannya

"Bagaimana bisa, Naruto? Aku sudah mepermalukan diriku sebagai seorang Kazekage kerena begitu takut kehilangamu," kata Gaara

"Aku pun juga sama sampai dikira wanita hamil karena perut yang kembung akibat masuk angin menuju kemari. Itu juga karena aku sangat mencintaimu!" kata Sai.

"Aku mengerti teman-teman, tapi aku ini adalah laki-laki normal yang hanya tertarik dengan Sakura_chan," kata Naruto.

"Kau tega sekali Naruto sudah mempermainkan dan menolak cinta kami," kata Gaara dan Sai.

Dengan begitu akhirnya Gaara dan Sai pergi meninggalkan Naruto...

- ooo0oooo -

Setelah kepergian kedua temannya Naruto merasa benar-benar bersalah. Padahal niatnya hanya bercanda namun berbuah menyakiti hati teman-temannya yang diketahui ternyata menyimpan perasaan padanya. Naruto terus melamun didekat sebuah goa di bukit tersebut sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengagetkannya

"Hai Dobe..., bisa kau jelaskan maksud semua ini?" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Naruto.

'Dari suaranya sepertinya perasaanku tidak enak hahaha...' kata Naruto dalam hati

Naruto akhirnya membalikan badannya dan benar saja yang dirasakannya

"H-a-i Teme..., s-e-m-u-a itu hanyalah salah paham," jawab Naruto tebata-bata

"Sepertinya kita memang harus meluruskan salah paham ini, Dobe...," kata Sasuke

"Meluruskan bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan, Naruto yang mengira Sasuke akan menyerangnya dengan kunai atau semacamnya segera mempersiapkan dirinya juga, namun ketika semakin mendekat Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat mengancam dengan senjata. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Naruto terhimpit diantara dinding goa dan tubuh Sasuke

"Ada undangan pernikahan artinya juga harus ada malam pertama kan Dobe?" kata Sasuke tepat di wajah Naruto dengan senyuman liciknya.

Dengan begitu akhirnya Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Naruto kedalam goa yang ada di bukit tersebut. Sekarang yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan-teriakan meminta tolong dari Naruto.

"TOLONG! TOLONG! Aku mau diperkosa orang mesum!" teriak Naruto.

- ooo0oooo -

Sementara tidak begitu jauh dari bukit itu.

"Apa kau tidak dengar ? sepertinya itu suara Naruto yang sedang meminta tolong," kata Sai pada Gaara.

"Iya aku dengar kok! tapi apa kau mau tertipu untuk yang kedua kalinya akibat ulah iseng Naruto?" kata Gaara.

"Kau benar Gaara..., sebaiknya kita pulang saja," kata Sai

**TAMAT**

Akhirnya tamat juga...terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah berkenan membaca

With love :)

Ocha


End file.
